Sonic world in trouble
by Mr.Annng2
Summary: Cole and Rusty goes to save Sonic world from Eggman but it is really Eggman up to this or not.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic world in trouble

A L.A. Noire, Sonic the hedgehog, Assassin creed, and special guests Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zer0, from Borderlands crossover fanfiction

Me: As you can see here it's the new story that I'm making so let's get to it now.

Chapter 1: The Sega world

Cole & Rusty was having a slow day today, they were trying to get more guys in his team, cause of the war that there going to happen someday but they got nothing.

Los Angles Police Department 5:00 am, Cole and Rusty walk to the Captain office to check there a next case or a new world that they found, walks to the office knocks on the door, there captains said

"Come in"

Phelps and Galloway walk in put there hats down, and Cole said

"Good Morning, do you have a case for us or discover a new world?"

"Yes Phelps we discover a new world today want to know what's it called" said the captain

"Please"

"The world is called Sega world you need to drive to Mobius island to find Sonic the hedgehog and his friends to join our team ok."

"Ok" said Cole having flashback from the last case.

Flashback

Cole roll down the window let the light hit the reflection of the mirror they went to the Sega world on accident, Phelps said "Sorry guys wrong world." hit the sunlight again teleports to the Nintendo world drives to the Mushroom Kingdom.

End of Flashback

Cole snap himself out, looks at the captain getting the world mirror out from his drawer, puts the mirror on the desk, Rusty pick it up, and hand it to Cole,

"Anything else captain?" said Cole

"Yes a new allies, let me introduce you to them. Guys can you come over here

please?"

"Sure what do you need captain?" said the women in blue hair

"Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zer0, this is Cole Phelps and his partner Rusty Galloway there your new allies ok"

"Alright it it's a honor to meet you Cole Phelps" said Axton shaking his hand

"You to Axton, what kind of guns that you have"

Here a list of the guns, shields, and grenade mod that Cole, Rusty, Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zer0 have before we move on

Zer0

1st: Venture Farmington edge

2nd: Lucid anulain

Grenade Mod: Long terramarnou

Shield: The transformer

Axton

1st: Stomper: Shotgun

2nd: Plasma Caster: Submachine gun

Grenade Mod: Lobbed pandemic

Shield: Black Hole

Maya

1st: Miss Moxx's heart breaker: Shotgun

2nd: Energizing Eumnerce

Grenade Mod: Lobbed Elotric Leech

Shield: Fane of the Fire Hawk

Salvador

1st: KerBlaster

2nd:Untewt Favold

Grenade Mod: Bonus Package

Shield: Deadly Bloom

Axton gave Cole and Rusty shields for protection for there body, gave them two guns each and

Cole

1st: Elegant Thunder Ball Fist: pistol

2nd: Jam packed Gunerang: Submachine gun

Grenade Mod: Shock Kiss of Death

Shield: Impaler

Rusty

1st: Prudential Pyrophobia: Rocket launcher

2nd: Barking Volcano: sniper rifle

Grenade Mod: Homing storm front

Shield: The Sham

"Alright let's go to Mobius island guys" said Cole

Me: Alright guys that the end of the chapter, if you don't know who Axton, Maya, Salvador, and Zer0 go to type down Borderlands 2 Doomsday trailer, and watch it and you know what they look like and there skills.


	2. Chapter 2: Driving to Mobuis Island

Chapter 2: driving to Mobius Island

Cole and the others had a problem they need a new vehicle, because they can't fit in the car. Axton ask Cole a question

"Hey Cole can I borrow that world mirror for a moment"

"umm sure" said Cole handing him the mirror, Axton told Zer0, and Salvador for some help, the mirror teleport them to Pandora, Scooter vehicle shop 5:45 am, Axton ask scooter to buy 3 Outrunner vehicle, 1 with a rocket launcher and 2 with a machine gun Scooter said yes and get the vehicles ready for them, the car were done, they got in the car separate started to drive the 3 car and teleport back to LAPD parking lot. Cole, Rusty & Maya were waiting for them to come back with new vehicle. A portal was open right near the parking lot, the 3 out runner vehicle jump out of the portal did a little show off and park right by the LAPD sidewalk that said NO PARKING Axton, Zer0, and Salvador both got out of the vehicle, stand beside Cole, Rusty, and Maya. Cole was amaze that the vehicle was amazing and awesome it was. Cole said,

"Rusty & I will take the one that has the rocket launcher, Rusty you take gunner I drive"

"Alright" said Rusty climbing onto the gunner that has a rocket launcher.

Here a list to see who driving, and who on the gunner.

1st Rocket Launcher

Driver: Cole Phelps

Gunner: Rusty Galloway

2nd Machine gun #1

Driver: Axton

Gunner: Maya

3rd Machine gun #2

Driver: Salvador

Gunner: Zer0

Cole Phelps set the portal to Sega world, the Portal opens up 50 feet away to them, they drive to the portal and head to Mobius island, it took them 2 hours to get there Rusty was bored by standing for a hour 1 hour and 45, he was sitting there doing nothing, and 30 minutes later they made it to Mobius island it was under attack by Eggman robots and flyers.

Rusty got up saw his ship Cole told them to go there He set up the rocket launcher as fast as he can, because he wants to take the first strike got ready first before the other did, fire the rocket to those Robot that was getting his gun ready Rusty said,

"So long robot this is my first time doing this." fires the rocket and a direct hit at the robot, the other were all ready and they fire away. Cole and the others was destroying Eggman robots and flyers to clear the road way so they can get to the ship to abroad it and destroy everything on it and arrest Eggman for trying to destroying Mobius island.

"Where almost there guys just keep on shooting them down and when we do that shoot at the end of the of the ship so it can go down so we can make a jump on top of the ship and destroy all of his robots and we can arrest him sounds like a plain?" said Cole

"Right" said all of them

Rusty was aiming at the wings of the ship for it to go down, shoot the rocket to get a direct hit but he keep on shooting the other parts of the ship but not the wings, a few more shots and a direct hit and the wing, keeps on firing the wing made a slight tilt down and he blast the whole wing down and went down fast. Cole said,

"Good job"

They drive to the right were the ship was at, and the ship crash on a deep trench cause it was going down to fast it land up the bridge face up, they drive to the bridge, took them 2 minutes to get on the ships bridge they landed on the ship got out of the outrunners and got there guns out to see if there any surprise attack coming to them.

"Rusty covers us behind" said Cole

"Hey Cole I hope we can arrest him" said Salvador

"Yeah but something not right here, I feel like that he didn't do it, I think it was someone else did this, not Eggman"

"Cole do you have a new power skill" said Rusty

Cole eyes was changing into the shadow symbol and looks at the bunker of the ship. There were two hedgehogs having an argument about something.

Me: That chapter was epic guys

Cole: Yeah driving in a cool new car is awesome.

Rusty: It sure is

Axton: Yeah, I should have took the one that had a rocket launcher

Salvador: Me too

Maya: Boys Boys stop fighting about the rocket launcher, and move on with the next chapter, please review while I stop there fighting.


	3. Chapter 3: The man in carbonate

Chapter 3: The break up and the man in carbonate

Eggman crashed air battleship 8:17,"Amy please you got to stop all of this, look at the ship there no way you can take it to her, you lost." said the blue hedgehog

"No I didn't Sonic it's you that lost not me, oh and one more thing I don't love you anymore, and I join Sailor Moon team to take over L.A." said Amy

"Wait who?" said Sonic

"Oh no I said her name to Sonic." said Amy in her mind

"Well that's to bad, thank you for telling me her name, and do you what I'm going to do?"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell Cole and his team about this and the man in carbonate, in the cold storage room."

"Oh no don't tell me that there here?" said Amy

"Oh yes there here look at the window."

Amy put here face on the window and saw Cole group and she said, "No there here to early way to early. -grab her radio transmitter- Sailor Venues, Sailor Mercury there here deal with them I'll take care of Sonic getting to Ezio alright."

She put face off the window looks to the right and Sonic was gone, she yelled

"**DAMN IT**"

Sonic was running to the cold storage looks behind Amy; she was catching him to stop him to get to Ezio in carbonate. Sonic was almost there to the storage room, Amy was getting close to Sonic; she put her hammer up Sonic saw the storage room door made a hard right without stopping, Amy couldn't stop she was still running straight and miss her turn and crash into some barrel full of water, Sonic was laughing at her and close and lock the door.

Storage room 8:37, Sonic runs to the Cold storage room and found Ezio in Carbonate looks at him for a while, he push him outside were it's not cold, sets the Carbonate to heat and waits for him to be out of coldness, his body was heating up, his hands were moving and his whole body was free. He tumble down to the ground, Sonic poke his back to see if he can still move then, he started to shiver, sonic pick him up on his feet and he said,

"Hey are you alright, don't worry your body will be connected to you again, here let me take you to your weapons"

"I can't see?" said Ezio

"Your eyes will be good after I'll get you out of here" opening a crate full of his weapons Sonic puts all of his weapons on the floor. Ezio barley see his weapons on the he pick it up and equip all of it, he was getting up slowly.

"Well you got up fast how was you sleep?" said Sonic

"Alright, wait your a hedgehog?"

"Yeah got any problem with that but don't worry there still humans around this year"

"Year" pause for a while "wait how long was I in there?"

"Um let's see what year did you got in there?" said Sonic drinking some water from the sink

"1512!"

Spit out water and said,

"Whoa you been in there for 500 year, this year now is 2012 dude you're amazing"

"No it's not possible" looks at the year and the year was 2012 Ezio said in his mind, "No I was in there for 500 years and everything change no" Ezio was keeling down and sad.


	4. Chapter 4:The true enemies and the join

Chapter 4: The true enemies and the joining

Eggman crashed air battleship bridge outside 30 minutes back, Cole eyes turn back to normal eyes and almost went fainted for a moment,

"Cole are you alright" said Rusty

"Yeah I'm alright" said Cole

Cole fainted for 37 minutes Rusty got a bucket of water handed it toZer0 splash it on his face, Cole got up and put hand on his face and said,

"Thank you Rusty for getting the bucket of water"

"Your welcome"

Cole got his gun and 2 girls was standing there doing nothing, the one on the right had blue hair and blue eyes and wearing a blue and white dress and the one on the left had blond hair (Bad news I don't know what kind of eye color that Sailor Venues had so sorry) Cole said,

"Who are you two and what are you doing here?"

"Easy that's are secret about u-" the blond hair girl interrupt the blue hair girl,

"I'm Sailor Venues and this is Sailor Mercury"

Cole and Rusty both said "Hell"

"Idiot were not suppose to know us well it's too late know because they know now"

"Then come on let's take them out with my whip"

Sailor Venues use her whip but Cole Phelps dodges it, grabs it and breaks it apart she said,

"What no how can you dodge it that fast?"

"Cause that's a secret about Me." said Cole

Something crash through the window flies over Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venues, land behind Cole team. It was Sonic & Ezio Sonic said,

"Need some help?"

"Sonic and who are you in the hood." said Rusty he replied,

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze I'm an assassin."

"Good we need some help here" said Axton

"No, Sonic set Ezio free" said Sailor Venues

"Hey Sonic I think you need more help" said the mystery voice

"Hey I know that voice it's Shadow. Since when did you become the good guys?"

"Cause there more than 2 sailor idiot, and we need to get out of here fast."

"Shadow right, we need to get out of here, quick to the outrunner." said Maya

Cole made a portal to the mushroom kingdom. Shadow uses his chaos control and teleported Cole group & Sonic and Ezio to the mushroom kingdom. Cole closes the Portal and they were safe.

Mario & Luigi resident 9:06 AM, Cole knocks on the door and Mario said,

"Come in"

Cole team came in, Mario call Luigi to come down stair, Mario got the necklaces from the kitchen drawer, Mario said,

"So new guys."

"Yep and an old friend of your."

"Luigi that's Ezio remember." Luigi nodded his head yes. Mario put the necklaces on Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Sonic, and Shadow. There were 3 more necklaces left, there was a knock on the door Cole opens the door, and it was Mido from the Kokiri forest.

"Hey guys I came here because I want to help you Cole Phelps." said Mido

Cole smile, Mario put the necklace on Mido, and a knock again Cole opens up the door again it was Knuckles and Tails, Sonic said

"Hey guys how did find us?"

"Easy Sonic, we were behind Shadow and I might say that he ported us to" said Tails

Mario put the necklaces on knuckles and Tails. 10 minutes later, It was raining outside someone knock on the door Axton opens the door, it was Leon carrying the captain, and he said

"Cole something happen back at L.A., and the captains hurt bad." He put lied the captain down.

"Captain what happen?" said Cole

"It was the Sailor Scouts and 4 other from the different world, they toke over L.A." said the Captain and he fainted.

Me: That's the end of this story the next story is the final battle.

To Be Continued


End file.
